Why me? Stupid Reborn
by Aiko-Imouto
Summary: Tsuna goes to a music school in Namimori, the town known for being full with aspiring singers and bandmates. Tsuna, being the cynical one after getting bullied for so long, doesn't want to go into the music industry. But one day, he uploaded that one song. Well his tutor did.


"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Summary: Tsuna goes to a music school in Namimori, the town known for being full with aspiring singers and bandmates. Tsuna, being the cynical one after getting bullied for so long, doesn't want to go into the music industry. Why? Because deep down, he is still the same kid with a facade, being told endlessly that he wouldn't make it. But one day, he uploaded that one song. Well his tutor did.

* * *

Bown eyes stared lazily at the song sheet in front of him, his menacing and evi- i mean, sweet and graceful tutor stood above him, a glint in his eye telling that the poor soul below him will be put into a torture so scary, it- i mean a punishment. Stupid Reborn, quit poking that gun at my head. Back to the story. Reborn stood above Tsuna with a playful glint in his eyes.

"Dame-Tsuna, what is this?" Reborn asked, smirking.

"A song?" Tsuna responded, his facade making him seem cool and unfazed, but underneath he was panicking.

"Written by?" The Italian left the question hanging in the air.

"By me." Now, our little brunette is panicking inside.

'_Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god! How the hell did he find this? It was hidden so well?!'_ He shrieked in his mind. Seeing his uneasiness, the manager's smirk grew wider,

"I'm Reborn, that's why."

'_Oh god, how did he know what I was thinking?!'_ He yelped. Even after seven years under the older man's wing, he's still so slow. Good luck, Reborn.

"Because I'm Reborn, stupid Tsuna." He bonked his student on the head with a green gun. Tsuna hoped it was fake.

"Sing, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn commanded, poking the said gun into the brown nest of hair.

"No." Tsuna rejected with a bat of his eyes.

"Dame-Tsuna..." Reborn started.

"What?" The said teenager asked with faked innocence, ready to dodge whatever weapon Reborn was hiding under his clothes.

"Sing before I give this notebook here to Giotto." Here, Reborn flashed a notebook in front of his face. Tsuna visibly paled. That was his notebook full of songs. If Giotto saw that, he would get a band to play it, and show it to the world. Oh shit.

"Fine. But give me that first." He held his hand out to Reborn. When he felt the said object, he retracted his hand, and stood up, slipping the notebook under his waistband.

"We should go to the recording studio... It might be loud in here." He felt Reborn nod, so the brunette grabbed his guitar from the secret place, and walked down the hall towards the recording studio. Reborn had already walked there, and had set everything up. Tsuna gave a minuscule glare towards his tutor, and went into the booth. He hooked his guitar up to an amp, and tuned it. When he was finished, he gave another nod to Reborn, who nodded back for him to begin. He took a deep breath, and strummed his guitar in a fast manner. Hs eyes glowed orange before he closed them, and began.

"People tell me to let it out  
To tell them What I want  
But I keep my mouth shut  
Knowing that they are two-faced  
Ready to degrade me  
To say to me  
How I shouldn't be whiny  
To suck it up

This world is so forced  
I should be made its ruler  
I shall play a random song everywhere  
So everyone can clap along  
To its manic melody  
Five days ago  
The world began to spin backwards  
Bringing everything back to where it was

Ah it seems i was bullied again  
Their faces so pleased with joy  
My dirty appearance reflecting from their eyes  
Ow, I'm getting a headache  
The world spinning above me  
In a dance with no sound

I passed by so many people on the street  
The cars' honks  
The babies' cries  
Oh mothers, won't you please quiet them down  
I forgot my headphones today  
So please quiet down  
I don't need to hear your fake innocence  
Or your pity words  
Please quiet down

Ah it seems i was bullied again  
Their faces so pleased with joy  
My dirty appearance reflecting from their eyes  
Ow, I'm getting a headache  
The world spinning above me  
In a dance with no sound

The world spinning above me  
In a dance with no sound  
This world is so fake  
I should really be its ruler, ne?"

Tsuna sang, and looked up to see his Reborn with a big Chesire smirk. that usually wasn't a good sign. Then he noticed the flashing red light. Crap. That meant recording. And when it means blinking, live recording. Double crap. He propped his guitar against the wall, and walked two steps before fainting. What an uncool way to end like that.

He awoke to the sight of an overly expensive ceiling, complete with a 24 karat gold chandelier. And that cinnamon cologne tickled his nose. He knew where he was. Something tugged at him to look at his left, and he did. Only to be greeted by a pair of golden eyes.

"Tsu-chan, I'm so happy to see you awake~" Giotto lunged at him, hearts flying out of him like how that rainbow flys out of Nyan Cat's butt. Just not out of his butt. The said otoutou sat up quickly to avoid his brother's hug, smirking a bit in satisfaction when the blond smacked his head against the backrest of the couch.

"Ow, Tsu-chan. That wasn't nice." Giotto moaned in pain.

"Even I wouldn't accept that type of hug." Someone snorted, walking into the room.

"G, I never gave you any type of hugs!" Giotto cried indignantly with a pout.

"Exactly, because you always wanted more than that." G smirked, and leaned down to steal a quick peck from his lover.

"G, not in front of Tsuna." Giotto chastised.

"He doesn't mind, Gio. Right, kid?" He looked over at Tsuna, who merely nodded with an apathetic face. G grinned.

"Told you." With that, Giotto pouted again, which made G pounce him, and other lemony stuff. Tsuna left, a barely audible "excuse me" leaving his mouth, and walked out of the room.

Tsuna really didn't mind his brother being gay. In fact, G and Giotto are one of the openly gay couples in the industry. And his parents didn't mind, his mother had picked out Giotto's wedding dress after all.

He walked into a room where he heard a song like his float out of a room. His chocolate orbs widened, and burst into the said room. Two mechanics looked at him as a video played on a massive computer, his song playing. One bent down, clutching his stomach, and the other bent down with him, producing a bottle of pills from the first man's pocket. The red haired man accepted it gladly, and the blond one nodded. The song continued to play until it ended.

"U-Um, excuse me?" They looked back up at him again, waiting for his question.

"Why do you have my song?" The brunette asked.

"Ah, you must be King-kun then." The one with a lollipop in his mouth said.

"King... Kun?" He asked at the nickname.

"That's what your fans are calling you." The man pointed at the screen. The comments underneath went on for about 11 pages, and the views were about 1,000,00. He almost fainted at the sight.

"Wha- How? How did it spread so fast?" Tsuna asked.

"Fangirls." The mechanic just answered.

His life was completely jacked up now. Say goodbye to your normal life, Tsunayoshi. I mean King-kun.

* * *

A/N: This is not a yaoi story. Sorry. There will be fluffy moments though. Free candy. And i know, my song sucked. It's meant to be in japanese though. Read my bio, because i'll update when Shiba covers the songs. *Holds said candy out*


End file.
